Being Replaced
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: This is an from my old account. The journey of Sasuke and Naruto, showing you their hard life's. Lee finds some Chocolate and decided to eat some. What is Sakura up to and why doesn't Naruto remember anything. Someone is after Naruto and it would seem they have succeeded. NarutoXSasuke. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is an Old Naruto Fic, that i had posted on my Old account. I had managed to get 18 chapter's done and so i had decided to post it up again while also making some small changes. My old account was Naruto'SasuYummy or something like that. Cannot remember. Anyway Read & Review.**

**-I do not own any characters in Naruto and if i do create my own, i let you know.**

**Rated T till further notice. If there are any mistake, I'm sorry. I haven't watched any Naruto for awhile so the history is all foggy. Chapter 1 is short.**

* * *

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am in love with a Dobe. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and we can both tell you how it feels like to be alone. This is where my stories being.

I was around seven when I thought I had it all a perfect family even if my parents liked Itachi better than me as he was perfect in everything. It wasn't till the night when I had to stay behind to speak to my teacher when I had started running home excited that I had got a A+ on my Exam. Don't get me wrong I don't show my emotions as my parent had told me it make's you look weak but sometimes I can never help myself and let a small smile place the usual scowl I have on my face. When I had reached my home I had found it unusual that it was quiet and that there was no lights in the house but I ignored that for I was too far excited that I ran inside and quickly taking my shoes of before running to my parents' bedroom.

As I walked into the dark bedroom I turned to try and turn on the lights when I slipped on something wet on the floor. I sat there confused for a moment before crawling to the wall and lifting myself up to turn on the lights. That was the night my whole life changed.

The lights flooded the bedroom before I turned my head to look at what I had slipped on to find a pool of red liquid, turning to my parent's bed. My face had turned even pale as I spotted my father and mother on the bed, My father with a kunai in his chest while my mother, I could tell was naked on the bed but had another Kunai in her chest. There was blood coming from her legs and even with my 7 year old mind I could tell she had been raped but what had made my skin pale even fewer was my brother Itachi.

He was sitting on a chair near the bed with a smirk on his face, if that didn't worry me then the blood all over him and in his hand, holding two more kunai was what had changed me. I couldn't believe my own brother had killed our parents, the ones who had loved and respected him more than me but he had killed a-and raped our own mother and father. That was the night I became The Sasuke Uchiha who doesn't show emotion till I met Naruto.

I had to grow up knowing my brother was out there still and that there was no justice for my parent's murder. I had promised them revenge for the deaths and I would give them that, that was what they deserve. It was when I had started the Ninja academy to become stronger to defeat Itachi when I had started question my life and the future of it when I had spotted him. Naruto. The Yellow Flash as everyone had nicked named him that. I didn't understand why everyone hated him, ok I could understand about him being too loud and with his blond hair he could stand out in a large crowed but I had found him cute when I first seen him.

I felt kind of sorry for him as it seemed Naruto had a harder life then me. With me, I at least had some family for 7 years, it seemed Naruto didn't have a family at all and he didn't even know what the names are of his parents just that they died protecting him against the Kyuubi, the nine tail fox demon. I remember the night when my parents were telling me that the nine tail fox was defeated but they always got this look in the eye's that they wasn't telling me something. I had let it go as I was busy trying to get into their good side and try and beat Itachi.

I had always wonder how Naruto was able to live by his self and if he ever felt lonely like I had ever since my parents died and I heard about Naruto, I sort of felt like there was some connection between me and Naruto as we didn't have any family but I was sure that Naruto didn't feel that as I at least had a murder brother around as Naruto didn't have any flesh and blood around but I am hoping to change that soon.

I was walking to my new class where I was going to be teaming up with two other members and I was hoping one of them would be Naruto while I also was praying that the third wouldn't be a fan girl as I can't stand them. I walked into the class and chose a seat at the back where I was hoping to get peace and rest for a bit until the teacher turned up. There was about nine other class mates that hadn't arrived yet, including Naruto.

I rested my head against my arms and closed my eyes slowly as I waited for the class to start. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I felt and heard the chair next to me slide out, I had opened one of my eyes and turned my head to see who was brave enough to sit next to me when my black eye's meet bright blue eyes. I let a small smirk cross my face when I had realized Naruto had chosen to sit next to me till I had spotted Sakura, the head leader of my fan club walking towards him. My scowl returned as I glared at her and watched as she walked towards Naruto with a sharp glare.

* * *

**A/N Review. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Next Chapter up. Apologize for any mistakes.**

**Thank you Lover of Emotions for being the first to review. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 ~ Naruto**

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my whole life has been a secret. My life turned to shit when I was born, my parent where killed an hour after and because of that that I never got to meet them and no one will tell me their names so I have been an orphan since I was born but I had grown used to being alone and that's why I want to become the strongest ninja and have everyone respect me the way I want them to respect me.

Sometimes I think I'm going crazy as I always hear this voice in my head that protects me when I'm in danger and gives me warning but sometimes I can hear it muttering about destroying Konoha and that's when I worry I am going crazy. I didn't understand why my home town always glared at me or when I try to buy something with the low money I get that they shove me out and start complaining that 'the demon will give them some bad business for him' it always confused me why they called me monster and demon but I had promised that I will earn the respect from them. **[Sorry found it hard typing in first person]**

It was the beginning of their ninja lesson where they will be placed into a team of three members plus a sensei. Naruto was late as he jogged towards the building praying that the teacher wasn't there already. He slammed into the room panting , he watched some students glare at him for slamming the door against the wall. Naruto chuckled softly before looking around to find a good spot to sit. His eyes soften when they landed on Sasuke Uchiha. No one knew but himself that he had a small crush on Him when he was 6 as he spotted him running out of the old class room with an exam paper in his hand but the next day he had heard of the murder of his parents and had felt pity for him.

Naruto made his way towards Sasuke as he decided he would try and sit down next to him and see if he could finally get a conversation going, he had sat down and watched as Sasuke turned and couldn't help but to get lost in Sasuke dark eye's before he spotted the small scowl on his face. At first Naruto thought it was to him when he seen Sasuke eye's looked behind him instead, he turned and spotted Sakura walking towards them and couldn't help but bit his lip nervous as she glared at him. She walked up to the table and gave Sasuke a small smile before turning to Naruto.

He gulped slightly as he waited.

"You're sitting in my seat, demon boy" She growled at Naruto before slamming her fist on the table. He shook his head slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Sakura but my butts comfortable here and there are plenty of seats available for you Sakura, what is so special about this seat?" He spoke softly trying to not upset her. Naruto could feel her glaring holes at his head, probably wishing it to blow up or something. He tried not to look at her in the face as that would irritate her.

Next thing he saw was her fist heading to his face. He closed his eyes as he waited for the pain, it took him a couple of seconds when he realized he hasn't got hit. Naruto opened his eye's slowly to see the fist a couple of inch away from his face but was confused on why she didn't hit him when he spotted the pale hand wrapped round Sakura wrist and anyone could see he was holding on tightly as there was small bruises appearing. Naruto turned and watched Sasuke face as he was showing slightly emotion and it was deep angry. He wasn't sure on who the angry was directed at but he was hoping it wasn't at him.

"Teme... I can handle my own business. Thank you very much"

He shouted angry at Sasuke face. He wasn't sure why he was angry maybe at the fact that Sasuke had stopped a woman from hitting him and he himself couldn't stop her as he didn't want to hurt her at all. He watched as Sasuke released Sakura arm before turning his head slightly to look at Naruto.

"What dobe? And let her hit you."

He shook his head and turned a glare onto Sakura.

"I advise you Sakura to move and find a seat as this one is taken"

Sasuke growled out deeply before turning to the late teacher trying to sneak in as he was late.

Naruto was confused on why Sasuke was angry so much at Sakura. So what? She tried hitting him. It wouldn't be the first and by the looks of it not the last.

* * *

**A/N I didn't really have much chance to make changes to this as i'm trying to update my other Fic's as well but hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
